plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Newspaper Zombie/Gallery
This is the gallery for Newspaper Zombie. ''Plants vs. Zombies Newspaper Zombie.png|HD Newspaper Zombie Zombie paper paper1.png|An undamaged newspaper Zombie paper paper2.png|Newspaper's first degrade Zombie paper paper3.png|Newspaper's second degrade Zombie paper glasses.png|The glasses DS Newspaper Zombie.png|DS Newspaper Zombie Newspaper paper rotated.png|The newspaper (rotated 180 degrees) newspaper zombie 1st degrade.png|Newspaper Zombie's first degrade (after three shots) newspaper zombie 2nd degrade.png|Newspaper Zombie's second degrade (after six shots) newspaper zombie question.png|Newspaper Zombie after losing his newspaper (after eight shots) angry news.JPG|An angry Newspaper Zombie (note he is looking directly in the house's direction) news no angry face.JPG|A Newspaper Zombie with a normal face but without his newspaper (happens when he eats a Garlic after he lost his newspaper) Dead News.JPG|A dead Newspaper Zombie NEWSPAPERZOMBIEFROZEN.PNG|Chilled Newspaper Zombie without his newspaper NEWSPAPERZOMBIEFROZEN1.PNG|Chilled angry Newspaper Zombie NEWSPAPERZOMBIEFROZEN2.PNG|Chilled Newspaper Zombie without his arm NEWSPAPERZOMBIEFROZEN3.PNG|Chilled headless Newspaper Zombie NEWSPAPERZOMBIEFROZEN4.PNG|Chilled dead Newspaper Zombie Newspaper Online.png|Online Almanac entry PausedGame.png|Newspaper Zombie appears at the pause game screen newspaper garlic.PNG|A Newspaper Zombie bit a Garlic newspaper_zombie_eating_garlic_without_newspaper.png|A Newspaper Zombie bit a Garlic without his newspaper HypnoNewspaper.png|Hypnotized Newspaper Zombie IMG_0425.jpg|Newspaper Zombie on the loading screen Buttered Newspaper.jpg|Buttered Newspaper Zombie with newspaper Buttered Newspaper no Newspaper.jpg|Buttered Newspaper Zombie without his newspaper Scrưe.png|Frozen Newspaper Zombie with his newspaper (Java version) Screenshot_4frd.png|Lost 1 hand, and frozen Screenshot_6westrbhdfnxbge.png|Icon Transparent newspaper idle.gif|Newspaper Zombie animated Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Peach Fairy Zombie.jpg|Peach Fairy Zombie Peach Fairy 1.jpg|First degrade Peach Fairy 2.jpg|Second degrade Peach Fairy 3.jpg|Lost his peach Peach Fairy 4.jpg|Angry Plants vs. Zombies 2 WM18MDTrailer2.png|Newspaper Zombie with other zombies as seen in the trailer Newspaperzombie2.png|HD Newspaper Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEMODERNNEWSPAPERGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites and assets nz_almanac.png|Newspaper Zombie's Almanac entry nz_eating.png|A Newspaper Zombie eating a Primal Wall-nut Angry Newspaper Zombie (PvZ 2).jpg|An angry Newspaper Zombie without his newspaper hypnotized_nz1.png|A hypnotized Newspaper Zombie walking towards the Lost City Imp Zombie chilled_nz.png|Chilled Newspaper Zombie Fainted Newspaper Zombie.jpg|A fainted Newspaper Zombie (with his newspaper) poisoned_nz.png|Poisoned Newspaper Zombie Poisoned Newspaper Zombie 2.jpg|Poisoned Enraged Newspaper Zombie Dead Newspaper Zombie (PvZ 2).jpg|A dead Newspaper Zombie SWDPuWJ.png|Newspaper Zombie in a Modern Day Part 1 advertisement HypnoNZAttack.gif|An angry hypnotized Newspaper Zombie killing a Buckethead Zombie (animated) Balloon Zombie vs. Newspaper Zombie.png|A Newspaper Zombie with a Balloon Zombie in a meme on ''Plants vs. Zombies Twitter[https://twitter.com/PlantsvsZombies/status/692017672117182464 Plants vs. Zombies Twitter: We're back! Which one is giving you the most trouble?] NewspaperZombieAteBrains.png|A Newspaper Zombie without his newspaper ate the player's brains NewspaperZombieAteBrain.png|A Newspaper Zombie with its newspaper ate the player's brains Hot_off_the_presses_burned.png|Newspaper Zombie in the Hot Off the Presses achievement icon Srnk28.png|A shrunken Newspaper Zombie Tiny Newspaper Zombie 2.jpg|A shrunken enraged Newspaper Zombie NewspaperZombiesAffectbyStallia.PNG|A shrunken Newspaper Zombie affected by Stallia butteronmyhead1.PNG|Buttered Newspaper Zombie with newspaper PotionaffectedAngryNewspaperZombie.jpg|An angry Newspaper Zombie affected by potions (can be seen in Birthdayz Event only) butterisednuspepar.jpg|Buttered Newspaper Zombie without his newspaper and hand ReadAllAboutIt.jpg|Two Newspaper Zombies in the seed selection (rare) Newspaper Zombie Hamster Ball.jpg|Newspaper Zombie in a Zombie Hamsterball Big Brainz Newspaper Zombie bigheaddaily.PNG|A big-headed Newspaper Zombie from the Big Brainz event Big Brainz Newspaper Zombie Loss Newspaper.jpg|Big Brainz Newspaper Zombie after losing his newspaper Big Brainz Newspaper Zombie Angry.jpg|An angry Big Brainz Newspaper Zombie Dead Big Brainz Newspaper Zombie.jpg|A dead Big Brainz Newspaper Zombie Glowing Big Brainz Newspaper Zombie.jpg|A glowing Big Brainz Newspaper Zombie Stalled Big Brainz Newspaper Zombie.jpg|Big Brainz Newspaper Zombie under Stallia's effect Chinese version Newspaper_Zombie_Chinese_Encounter.jpg|Upon encountering Newspaper Zombie on Modern Day - Day 3 (Chinese version) Newspaper Zombie Almanac China.png|Almanac entry Others Newspaper zombie plush.jpeg|A Newspaper Zombie plush References